Not So Innocent
by viola lafountain
Summary: Mary Kate Olsen hasn't always been innocent, and now, she's proving it more than ever. What happens when the former childstar turned super mogul finds love, with former FULL HOUSE costar, John Stamos? R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not So Innocent**  
Author: **Viola LaFountain**  
Category: **General**  
Sub-Category: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG-13. Some things may not be for our 'younger viewers'.**  
Genre: **"Full House" genre. It's some twisted 'after-look' between two leading characters.**  
Pairing: **John Stamos/Mary Kate Olsen****

Story Overview/Summary: Mary Kate Olsen is all grown up and she is tired of being known as 'the good girl'. In midst of trying to escape her "Michelle Tanner" stereotype from her days on 'Full House', the wild child Olsen decides to pursue a matter she had been interested in for some time now.  
Former "Full Star" co-star, John Stamos.****

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Kate, Ashley, or John. This is my first fic, so I am still learning. All comments are welcome, as well as any suggestions you can make to make this story better!****

–

**Chapter 1 The beginning**  
**  
**Hello, my name is Mary Kate Olsen, many may know me best as Michelle Tanner, Whom I play one half of her along with my twin sister Ashley. Growing up behind the camera was a difficult task all its own. Now I'm all grown up and looking for interesting things to do with my life.

I have been in college for about a couple of years and that has been going alright so far. I have had my share of parties and the boys (what a lot, may I tell you),and some of them very handsome. My sister and I have always had this competitive mode between us. She was always the one that was open and certainly not shy at all. But me I was always the quiet one who would stay back and take it all in without saying anything, until now.

I have dated a few men in my time and they were not good enough for me. But my interest as always been John Stamos. John was married to Rebecca Romijn from September 19, 1998 until recently, March 1, 2005. Recently divorced and on the rebound, I believe it is time to give that hunk of a man a call.

As Mary Kate makes the call, she ponders the thoughts as to why she wants to see him, her mind races with anticipation. It didn't take long, but soon, John answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello John, this Mary Kate "

"Hey, Mary Kate " John replied, "what brings the pleasure of your call?"

"Just out of college for a few weeks," Mary Kate said, smiling to herself, "and was wondering if you would like to get together for some fun and talk about the good days."

John with just as much anticipation as Mary Kate, agreed to their meeting. They were both going to meet at a fancy restaurant in Paris. (but for Paris as we all know is _the city of love_). Ashley walked into the room as Mary Kate is packing, and ask calmly what she was doing. Mary Kate told her, equally as calm, of her meeting scheduled with John Stamos in Paris for some 'good fun'. As Ashley walks away, she yells to her sister " Have a good time and tell John I said hi".  
Oh, she'd tell him, all right.

So off to the airport for Mary Kate. Meanwhile John is headed off to the airport as well. He had just got done filming the rest of his episodes of ER. With everything that was happening to him, was very eager to have this time to himself and seeing Mary Kate just added to the excitement of their meeting.

During the flight to Paris, Mary Kate was thinking of John and How handsome he still was and the fact that her heart was always with John even from the time she could remember.

The time was here and she finally landed in Paris, and she still had to check into her hotel room. For some odd but strange reason, John had check into the same hotel as hers. Talk about your coincidences.  
Or maybe it was planned that way. Who could tell?

Mary Kate gave John a call to let him know that she had checked in and that they could meet downstairs in the lobby at six-thirty for their evening on the town. They had dinner reservations at the restaurant at seven.

As the time approaches, John is in a very handsome tux (of course a black tux at that). Mary Kate is wearing a very beautiful gown of ivory white with lace.  
Their meeting was awkward,seeing each other all grown up. John especially was very pleased at how grown up that Mary Kate looked. She was no more little girl that used to hang on him. She wasn't that innocent little "Michelle Tanner" he used to change and carry around the set of "Full House". She was a woman now. They had two weeks together and Mary Kate was determine to make something out of this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Not So Innocent**  
Author: **Viola LaFountain**  
Category: **General**  
Sub-Category: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG-13. Some things may not be for our 'younger viewers'.**  
Genre: **"Full House" genre. It's some twisted 'after-look' between two leading characters.**  
Pairing: **John Stamos/Mary Kate Olsen****

Story Overview/Summary: Mary Kate Olsen is all grown up and she is tired of being known as 'the good girl'. In midst of trying to escape her "Michelle Tanner" stereotype from her days on 'Full House', the wild child Olsen decides to pursue a matter she had been interested in for some time now.  
Former "Full Star" co-star, John Stamos.****

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Kate, Ashley, or John. This is my first fic, so I am still learning. All comments are welcome, as well as any suggestions you can make to make this story better!****

–

**Chapter 2**

Their dinner was a delight of French cuisine and wine. The talk was amazing and the stars were out full bloom. The music was a soft melody, full of love and intrigue, what could be more perfect for Mary Kate to think of what to _do next._

She certainly didn't want to come at him full speed, but take it slow.

In the meantime, John was thinking of how beautiful that Mary Kate had looked, with amazement and how grownup she looked, and thinking to himself what could these feelings mean. The evening was just beginning for the two of them and there was more to come.

John had asked Mary Kate to dance with him, and without hesitation she agreed to the dance. As the music played a nice slow dance, they were embraced in each other's arms as if ,for the first time they had just meet.

When the dance was over, Mary Kate excused herself to go the powder room to freshen up. Feelings were overwhelming her. She was a little confused as to what they meant, as she herself couldn't be so sure. But perhaps being in a city that was so beautiful all its own and the fact that she was with a man she had knew all her life just spark a yearning of wanting to be needed.

John himself was feeling a little beside himself as well. After a marriage gone wrong, the thought of a younger woman sparked feelings of his own. This terrified John, to think of Mary Kate as a young woman and not that little girl he once knew could possible be some one he'd grow attached with romantically.

The night was still young. Mary Kate return to the table where John pulled out her chair, while she sat down. As they finished their drinks, a dozen of roses appeared at the table. She was amazed at how beautiful they were and thanked John for the roses.

"Beautiful roses for a beautiful lady." was all he said, as he flashed her a dashing smile.

Mary Kate was in awe at that remarked, but very flattered.  
The conversation continue into the night until, Mary Kate wanted to go back to the her hotel room. She had her cab waiting outside, when John stood up and suggested that he walk her back to the hotel. Mary Kate agreed and soon they were walking side by side down the streets of Paris. They stop to view the Eiffel Tower, when he took her hand, looking down at her.

"Mary Kate I'm glad that you called." He started, "I'm pleased that we could get together."

"Me too," she replied. "I've been thinking of you lately… between college and business. I needed this time to get my head cleared." John listened as she spoke with intrigue. "My sister has been wondering what has been wrong with me, but I couldn't tell her until I found out for myself."

"I can understand that," John said with a warm smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, and John nodded. "How have you been doing as far as readjusting to being single again?"

"Oh," he seemed taken aback by her question. "Well, everything has been confusing lately until now." He glanced away from her momentarily, but looked back at her. "You know, MK, you've grown up so nicely. It's strange but, I'm beginning to see you as more than just a friend."

"Oh?" Mary Kate seemed interested, but as if she _hadn't_ noticed. Devilish.

"Yeah. It's strange. You've sparked an interest in me that I didn't think I had…"

What could she do? She heard something that she had only fantasized about hearing up until that point. She, without thinking twice, told him she felt the same way. It was now clear to both of them they wanted to be more than 'just friends', and their hearts wanted more from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Not So Innocent**  
Author: **Viola LaFountain**  
Category: **General**  
Sub-Category: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG-13. Some things may not be for our 'younger viewers'.**  
Genre: **"Full House" genre. It's some twisted 'after-look' between two leading characters.**  
Pairing: **John Stamos/Mary Kate Olsen

**Story Overview/Summary:** Mary Kate Olsen is all grown up and she is tired of being known as 'the good girl'. In midst of trying to escape her "Michelle Tanner" stereotype from her days on 'Full House', the wild child Olsen decides to pursue a matter she had been interested in for some time now.  
Former "Full Star" co-star, John Stamos.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mary Kate, Ashley, or John. This is my first fic, so I am still learning. All comments are welcome, as well as any suggestions you can make to make this story better!

**–**

**Chapter 3**

As the night dwindles down into an early morning, they finally made it back to the hotel. Both Mary Kate and John were going to their own separate rooms, but not forgetting about what had transpired between the two of them. Mentally, they were still together.

The two of them had been connected in so many ways, even now as they had to search their souls to find the meaning of this relationship. That is about to over come the two of them.

It was around noon when Mary Kate awakens with the phone ringing. Rolling over to her bedside, she picked her phone up from the bedside table and opened it. "Olsen, Ashley" appeared on caller I.D

"Hello?" She answered, trying to come alive. She was still reeling from the night before.

"Hey, it's Ash. How's your vacation going, MK?"

"Splendid." Mary Kate replies. "How's everything in New York?"

"Going great, but it's a little lonely without you around." Ashley answered. "So, how's John?"

"He's doing pretty good, considering everything he has been through. We had a wonderful time catching up on things. That meant so much to the pair of us."

"Glad to hear you're having a good time. More than that, MK, I'm glad to see you happy."

Mary Kate smiled to herself.  
Belittle to her sister, Mary Kate was happy just to _be with_ John. Mary Kate said good-bye to her sister, and grabbed a quick shower before heading to the lobby to seek out breakfast. Oddly enough, she ran into John in the lobby, and he approached in caring motion, inviting her to join him for breakfast.  
Naturally, Mary Kate accepted.

As they both sat quietly to eat their breakfast, they couldn't seem to tear their eyes apart from each other. When their breakfast was finished, they both decided that the time has come to talk about their feelings to one another.

John decided to take Mary Kate to Lavel to a see a movie. John intended to make the conversation, on a more private and secluded level. He had bought out the theater just for himself and Mary Kate. MK was overwhelmed by the theater and his intent to make it personal, considering she had never been to one that was so big and beautiful before.

John reach over and put his arm around Mary Kate's shoulder as if it seemed so natural to do. John could feel her relax in his arms,and he had all he could do not to want to lean over and kiss Mary Kate.

Mary Kate was starting to shake with every breath that John took in, and her feelings for him were getting stronger as the romantic movie play on. Just as things were getting hotter, John reached in and pulled Mary Kate to him. Then, they embraced each other with a kiss. John pulled back and apologized to MK.

"I'm sorry MK'", John said softly. "I shouldn't have kiss you, this was wrong on my part."

Mary Kate was taken back by his comment.

"John I have been wanting this as well, but I was to shy. But my feelings for you have been strong for a while. I have been thinking about you for some time now and I was hoping you were thinking of me as well."

John looked softly into Mary Kate's eyes and told her how much he had long for her as well. John told her he was worried about their ages, because he was 43 years old and she was just barely 20.

Mary Kate told John that she wasn't worry about their ages, but what was in their hearts was all that matter and she didn't care what people thought.

John agreed, and soon their love for each other began.

--

A/N: This is just the beginning. I'll update soon. R&R if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Not So Innocent**  
Author: **Viola LaFountain**  
Category: **General**  
Sub-Category: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG-13. Some things may not be for our 'younger viewers'.**  
Genre: **"Full House" genre. It's some twisted 'after-look' between two leading characters.**  
Pairing: **John Stamos/Mary Kate Olsen

**Story Overview/Summary: **Mary Kate Olsen is all grown up and she is tired of being known as 'the good girl'. In midst of trying to escape her "Michelle Tanner" stereotype from her days on 'Full House', the wild child Olsen decides to pursue a matter she had been interested in for some time now.  
Former "Full Star" co-star, John Stamos.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mary Kate, Ashley, or John. This is my first fic, so I am still learning. All comments are welcome, as well as any suggestions you can make to make this story better!

–

**Chapter 4**

**  
**They finished their movie and enjoyed the rest of the evening just talking and cuddling each other. It was basically just them enjoying the others company.

As they walked back to the hotel, they were holding hands and embracing each other, that it seemed the whole world had stopped and it was focus on them. It was a momentary lapse where they were in Heaven, together.

As they approached the hotel, John asks Mary Kate to join him in his room for an evening drink. Mary Kate ponders the thought and then finally agrees. John sets the radio to some soft music and his heart grows with the anticipation of Mary Kate in his room. He gently leans over and gives Mary Kate a passionate kiss, and with every kiss, Mary Kate responds back. John carefully lifts her off her feet and puts her down on the bed.

As the kisses grow more intense, they can hear each others heartbeat, the rhythm of their own hearts, begin to beat as one.

Mary Kate has never felt so much passion with anyone before, and John was bringing out the animal in her.

John slowly caress her breast as their love over flowed to each other. Mary Kate responded with every touch and breathe he took, to her mind this felt right. The feeling was overwhelming the both of them.

When their first love making experience was done, they held each other for awhile and never spoke, but gazed into each other eyes.

Finally Mary Kate gets up, and tells John that it was great but she had to get back to her room and take a shower. John looked surprise at Mary Kate and asked what he did that was so wrong. Mary Kate told John that the love making was good and certainly what she wanted and needed.

"MK, will I see you later?" John asked, as Mary Kate gave her best smile.

"Definitely, I love you, John. Until later… I'll be thinking of you, my sweet man."

She gives John a kiss and proceeded to head to her own room.  
Until they met up for dinner that night.

–

A/N: It's short but this time it's to the point. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Not So Innocent**  
Author: **Viola LaFountain**  
Category: **General**  
Sub-Category: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG-13. Some things may not be for our 'younger viewers'.**  
Genre: **"Full House" genre. It's some twisted 'after-look' between two leading characters.**  
Pairing: **John Stamos/Mary Kate Olsen

**Story Overview/Summary:** Mary Kate Olsen is all grown up and she is tired of being known as 'the good girl'. In midst of trying to escape her "Michelle Tanner" stereotype from her days on 'Full House', the wild child Olsen decides to pursue a matter she had been interested in for some time now.  
Former "Full Star" co-star, John Stamos.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mary Kate, Ashley, or John. This is my first fic, so I am still learning. All comments are welcome, as well as any suggestions you can make to make this story better!

–

**Chapter 5**

While Mary Kate set off to her room, John was off to the shower as well. But in his mind he was scheming or plotting as we might say. John had something running through his head as to what to get Mary Kate on their dinner that evening. Just then he had an ideal he would get her something very special to show her how he had felt about their love and it had to be soon.  
Mary Kate would be headed back to college in New York and he wanted so much as not to let her go.

Meanwhile, back in her own room Mary Kate was floating on cloud nine. She had never had such an experience with a man as she had with John. Just as John was, she was dreading going home in a few days. She wanted to be with John and hopefully she had thought that just maybe John wanted to be with her as well.

Mary Kate couldn't concern herself with this right now. She had to get ready for her dinner date with John.

She wanted to wear something that would make John notice her. To make it so that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She went into her bag and pulled out a silver dress that shimmered in the lights. It was for the moment that she had hoped would happen – and it had.

"This should do the trick," She thought to herself.

As John waited for Mary Kate down in the lobby, John had noticed that they had a store just across the road. He set off to seek out a gift for Mary Kate. In the store, was some exceptional jewelry, that was sure to turn heads. The clerk asked if he could help John, and respectfully declining, John had something very specific in mind.

John paid for the gift and headed back to the lobby, where Mary Kate stood waiting for him. John couldn't keep his mind off how gorgeous she looked and he wanted just to call dinner and take her back to his room. But regretfully, he declined his own thoughts and returned to thinking like a complete gentleman.  
Pulling Mary Kate toward him, John smiled to himself.

"You look AMAZING, MK" John whispered, as he gave her a kiss. "Are you ready? Your chariot awaits."

Outside of the hotel was a horse drawn carriage, with roses all around it and a picnic basket on board. Mary Kate was stunned by the sight, and carefully, John lifted her into the carriage.

"Oh John, this is beautiful. Thank you!"

"This, is nothing my darling." John said as he sat down beside her. "Anything for you."

As they drove down the streets of Paris, John couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her beauty was remarkable. And the glow from her eyes said everything. That was the love he felt for her, and knowing she felt the same lit a fire within him.

The carriage went to the Eiffel Tower, and stopped upon request. John helped Mary Kate out of the carriage, then grabbed the basket and a blanket, and headed to the ground just underneath the tower. They both ate a beautiful, romantic candle lit dinner and as the moon came up, John knew this was the perfect time.  
John knelt before Mary Kate. Pulling a ring that he bought earlier that evening, he smiled softly at her, as he began to speak quietly.

Asking her to marry him, was perhaps the most difficult thing he had done to date. Things were happening so fast between them, but he didn't want to slow down.  
Mary Kate was beyond shock and wonder at his question, more so his request, but she said yes.

"We need to discuss this, though." Mary Kate started. "I mean, I'm going back to New York soon…"

"We can talk about all of the important stuff tomorrow." John said as he kissed her ring clad hand. "But I just want us to enjoy the rest of the night."

"I can agree with that." Mary Kate said, as she gave him a passionate kiss.

It was little things like this that made them realize just how right for one another they were.

–

A/N: Another chapter down. Please continue to R&R! -V.L


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Not So Innocent**  
Author: **Viola LaFountain**  
Category: **General**  
Sub-Category: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG-13. Some things may not be for our 'younger viewers'.**  
Genre: **"Full House" genre. It's some twisted 'after-look' between two leading characters.**  
Pairing: **John Stamos/Mary Kate Olsen****

Story Overview/Summary: Mary Kate Olsen is all grown up and she is tired of being known as 'the good girl'. In midst of trying to escape her "Michelle Tanner" stereotype from her days on 'Full House', the wild child Olsen decides to pursue a matter she had been interested in for some time now.  
Former "Full Star" co-star, John Stamos.****

Disclaimer: I don't own Mary Kate, Ashley, or John. This is my first fic, so I am still learning. All comments are welcome, as well as any suggestions you can make to make this story better!****

–

**Chapter 6  
**

The very next morning, as Mary Kate stretched to wake from the night before, she notice the ring on her hand. She just thought that she was imaging things; that it was a dream. She then pinched herself to realize that the ring on her finger wasn't any dream at all. John had truly proposed to her and she had indeed said yes.

Mary Kate wasn't sure how her family would accept her wanting to marry John. She wasn't even sure how her sister, her twin who she had been so especially close to all these years. But first she needed to talk to John about her going back to college and when they would set a date.

Just then there was a knock on her hotel room and hold and behold there was John standing in front of her. John was all smiles of course.

"Good morning sweetheart", John replied, "how did you sleep?"

"I had a most wonderful dream, until I woke up and realize that it wasn't a dream at all," Mary Kate explained in exasperated fashion. "I saw this beautiful ring on my finger and realized that we are engaged and how happy I am."

"I'm glad you're happy," John said with a smile.

"But one thing that is bothering me and I think we need to discuss it. John, I have to go back to college next week. And we still have my family to tell."

John told Mary Kate that he would be by her side when he told her family. Just then Mary Kate knew that John was very serious about their relationship and that just maybe their love could withstand anything.

After a good breakfast, they headed up to Mary Kate's hotel suite and settle in for many conversation about the wedding.

John told Mary Kate to call her sister and let her know about her engagement and together they would tell the rest of her family when they went back to New York.

Just then Mary Kate paused for just a few moments and looked at John, "You are coming back to New York with me aren't you?"

"Yes, where else would I go? Your going to be my wife soon and anywhere you go I want to be there…"

Mary Kate stood up and gave John a big kiss. John got up and put the 'do not disturb' sign on her hotel room door. He went back over to Mary Kate and started to slowly caress her. She soon responded with acts of caresses of her own. Soon she whispered in his ear, for him to make love to her. John wouldn't hesitate. Soon cries of love making got more passionate. They were both lost in the transaction.

"Oh John, I love you so much," Whispered Mary Kate, as they lay cuddling each other, both sweaty and glowing. Mary Kate soon got up and headed toward the shower.  
They continued and finished their love making under the warm jets of water in the privacy of her shower.

After drying off, John ordered lunch for both of them, and insisted that Mary Kate call her sister and tell her the news.

Mary Kate dialed the number for Ashley and was trembling with fear to what her reaction would be, just then the Ashley was on the other end.

"Hey Ashley, this Mary Kate."

"Hey MK, what's up?"

"Hey, are you sitting down? I have some news for you." Mary Kate said as she heard uneasiness in Ashley's voice.

"Yes, I am… I'm sitting. This sounds serious. What's wrong?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong. It's just, I have some news to tell you. I don't know how you're going to react. I just… I want you to remain calm and don't say anything until I'm done. Okay?"

Ashley agreed to remain calm and promised not to freak out.

"Okay, I promise. I won't freak."

"Ash… John and I are engaged to be married."

Mary Kate stood there in silence and waited for Ashley's response. Ashley came back to Mary Kate and told her how she was very and truly happy for both of them.  
Mary Kate was surprised by the lack of reaction.

"Ash, thanks for being cool with this. I love you and we'll both be home soon."

"See you soon and congrats." She said, "To both of you. I love both of you very much. I promise not to say anything to mom and dad, I'll leave that to you."

"Thanks. Bye for now."

Mary Kate sighed a relieved sigh when she got off the phone with Ashley and told John that Ashley wish them both well. John was pleased that things are going so well and told Mary Kate that they can now tell the rest of her family and start planning the big day.

–

A/N: Another chapter down. Please continue to R&R! -V.L


End file.
